Legends Stick Together
by novamoon
Summary: A Frostcup Fan-fiction requested by JustAHobbitInTheShire. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Jack's P.O.V

Long ago there was this boy I met and we, we completed each other. He was a legendary dragon trainer. Even I knew about him before we met and he knew me. It was destiny that we met each other and that he could see me. My lover... I miss him so much. My dear, dear Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V

It was a wonderful, lonely winter day in the land of dragons and as I sat upon a rock observing this little guy handle the dragons. I chuckled, it was pretty silly looking. He turned and faced my direction "What's so funny?" he asked. I looked around, but no one else was in sight. "You can see me?!" I exclaimed. "Yeah I can. By the way, my name is Hiccup." "I'm Jack. Jack Frost." I replied. "The Jack Frost?" His green eyes wide with excitement. "Yeah, hey I've heard about you, you fly right?" "Hm? Oh, oh yeah. We fly," Hiccup said "so I guess you do to. Say how long are you staying?" "As long as I want to." Was this kid trying to get rid of me? "Well then," he shrugged "do you want to come inside?" "Not really, but I will." I smirk.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Jack Frost. Jack ... Frost. Where have I heard that name before? He acts kinda ... I don't know, yeah I don't know. I like him though he is um ... no Hiccup! Don't be a homo! Think about something else, think about colors! Okay! Orange, red, blue ... Jack had blue eyes. beautiful icy blue eyes. No! No! No! No!

Jack's P.O.V

This guy seems to be hurting himself over something. "Everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah, Yeah." he says. He then prepares dinner after asking what I like to eat. In a few minutes we are eating an awkward dinner meal. " I'll leave tomorrow if you want." I say breaking the silence. "What?! No! Um I mean okay if you really want to be somewhere. Then sure. Its just fine." Hiccup says. Wow, looks like we are friends already? I don't know yet but I think I will spend some time here in the land of dragons.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Damn it! Because I started running my mouth off at dinner I know he doesn't like me! I'm not so good with words but, I like him, no. No, more than like love. Jack I need you to stick around even if it is just for one more day. Just one more day.


	3. Chapter 2

Hiccup's P.O.V

My wish has been granted! Thank the gods! Another beautiful day and I get to spend it with Jack, bonding. I can't wait! I walk out to Toothless, feeding him and preparing for a morning fly before I leave him be. I love the feel of the air, it's really relaxing unless you are afraid of heights. Just when Toothless and I make a loop we see Jack, "Good morning, Hiccup!" he said. "Hi, didn't expect to see you here!" He laughs before saying, "I'm everywhere!".

Jack's P.O.V

After some pleasant conversing and Hiccup puts away his flying reptile I let out my hand and let Hiccup hold it. I jerk back into the air pulling him close to me. It felt like magic, holding him close. I just kept going higher and higher soon reaching my little hideout that I made last night. It was made out of clouds, snowy clouds. They were so pure, like my love for Hiccup. And I let him walk and relax, and life didn't seem so lonely anymore. It was calming. However, the world was large and I had the world to bring snow to. I left.


	4. Chapter 3

Hiccup's P.O.V

I examined his house, it was fantastic the whiteness radiant but not overwhelming. Like Jack's personality. I chuckled, and turned wanting to give my comments to him. He wasn't there. "Jack! Jack! Where are you?!" I cried out tearing up.

After searching the rest of the house and looking outside, I gave up. Bawling. Crying enough tears it could have rained on my sadness. He left me here all alone. With nothing but my normal clothes... Toothless! That's it Toothless. I called for my dragon and he quickly came. "Alright Toothless let's go find Jack!" And just like that we set off into the setting sky.

Jack's P.O.V

*months later*

I came back to my little hideout. No Hiccup. I look everywhere over and over again no Hiccup! I run off to see the fates. And I ask them about Hiccup. "Dead and gone." They snicker. No. ! No! NO! He's gone. Gone! GONE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE WHY DID I LEAVE HIM ALONE! I leave and go off bring blizzards where ever I go until I calm myself and eventually hope I die as well. Someone like me however can only hope though.

AN: I put in the Fates. I haven't seen the movie Legend of the Guardians, so I hope I did okay. I hope you enjoyed Legend's Stick Together. Well they try.


End file.
